El amor de Kakashi
by saning81
Summary: ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?, yo te daría una azucena de agua...ahora que ella se ha ido cómo puedo seguir escondiendo mi amor por ti, como puedo hacer mío tu dolor y olvidar el mio por ti.
1. Crazy

Esta historia nacío de mi deseo de crear una nueva historia basada en los mismos hechos y de escuchar a Alanis Morriset, mientras planeaba el título, esta planeada para tres episodios y espero les agrade. Gracias

Como una sana costumbre ahi que dejar claro que el universo de Naruto, le pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear situaciones alternas, entre los personajes.

**

* * *

**

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**Crazy**

A veces tardaba más tiempo en recuperarse de una misión, pero esta vez no hubo mucho, la nominación estaba a días y él sabía que su equipo estaba listo. Lo que no espero fue tener un enfrentamiento con el antiguo maestro de sus estudiantes, esto lo irrito mucho -¿Cómo puede retarme con tanta seguridad, frente a personas de más experiencia que él, acaso esta loco?-

Mientras esperaba los resultados del examen que Iruka-sensei, les hacía a los nueve estudiantes propuestos para el dichoso examen, meditaba sobre varias cosas al mismo tiempo al final ninguna tan importante como para olvidarse del porque seguía sentado en aquel tejado.

-Los nueve lo han hecho bien

-Pero aun pueden mejorar…

-Solo debemos confiar en ellos

Una disculpa fue ofrecida

-Podemos ir a cenar

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo una cita.

Sin mucho más que decir Iruka volvió a desaparecer, Kakashi se quedo un poco mas de tiempo sentado y pudo ver a Iruka acercarse muy de prisa a la entrada del merendero que estaba frente al edificio donde él estaba. De manera efusiva y muy alegre saludo a una mujer que lo esperaba a la entrada, ella le dio un beso y lo abrazo del cuello, Iruka respondió abrazándola, por la cintura y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, después de su saludo, tomados de las manos entraron. Kakashi, no pudo seguir observándolos asi que se estiro y se puso en pie, para él también desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Asi que Iruka-sensei tiene otra vida que la de maestro y ninja, que ya le conocía.

Una leve punzada sintió en el estómago, seguramente provocada por el hambre que ya tenía, se dirigió al Ichikaru.

-¿Qué si Iruka-sensei, tiene novia?

-Si

-No lo sé, él no me había dicho eso, pero es muy apuesto es algo normal.

Tan rápido como las veces anteriores Naruto, no logró ver el rostro del ninja copia por lo que mejor se dedico a ver su plato de ramen.

Pasarían a penas unos días para que el examen diera inicio, justamente un día antes los equipos de Konoha participantes se reunirían en la academia en una especie de convivió y para recibir algunas sugerencias de ninjas jounnin o chuunin, ya casi para el final de la reunión, Naruto y Sakura, le pidieron tomarse una fotografía con el equipo siete a su antiguo maestro, Iruka acepto y Sakura fue a traer casi a rastras a Sasuke, mientras Naruto iba en busca de Kakashi, -Pero si ya tenemos nuestra foto de grupo, ¿Para qué necesitas otra?.

-No solo es con el equipo siete, también saldrá Iruka-sensei y con él no tenemos otra.

Cuando Kakashi, escuchó ese nombre no supo porque, pero volvió a sentir una ligera punzada en el estómago, -Buenos días Kakashi-sensei, y otra más cuando lo saludo y otra más cuando ambos se colocaron detrás de sus estudiantes para la fotografía, el fotógrafo pidió que Iruka se acercará más y al hacerlo rozo la mano de Kakashi, Iruka se sonrojo ligeramente y con esa radiante sonrisa puso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke mientras su mano derecha la ponía en el hombro derecho de Sakura, Kakashi puso su mano derecha en el otro hombro de Sakura y la otra en el hombro derecho de Naruto. Respiro profundo y eso le llevo un aroma diferente uno a primavera y vainilla.

-La foto se las entregaré mañana por la mañana, a nombre de quien pongo la entrega…

-De Iruka Umino, por favor, muy bien maestro la traeré aquí mismo.

-Les deseo mucha suerte en su examen, no olviden concentrarse y hagan sentir orgulloso a su maestro

La sonrisa de Iruka, era tan sincera, tan llena de buenos deseos, que no pudo borrarla de su mente, sin duda ese aroma a primavera y vainilla era de él.

-Asi lo haremos.

-Vamos chicos, aun nos queda una misión. Hasta pronto sensei

-Buena suerte chicos.

Kakashi volteo una vez más para poder despedirse otra vez, pero fue una mala idea, la misma joven que lo había esperado en el merendero, estaba ahí, saludándolo y ofreciéndole una botella de agua, esa punzada apareció otra vez, y agachando la mirada siguió de largo. Algo andaba mal o al menos algo se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo alguien te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo alguien te gusta?

-Bueno en mi caso lo supe, porque me gustaba mucho buscar su compañía y no me agradaba la idea de que alguien más la tuviera…

-¿Y sentías punzadas en el estómago?

-Ciertamente si, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Simple curiosidad, sobre algo relacionado al Icha-Icha

-Pues si tú lo dices, ahora que nuestros alumnos están en el examen tendremos tiempo, para conversar…

-Esta bien hablaremos, después.

Cada uno siguió su camino, al doblar en la siguiente calle, se encontró de frente con la novia de Iruka.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días

-¿Tú eres…?

-Yo soy Kakashi Hatake

-Oh, si, Iruka me ha hablado de usted, dice q es el sensei del equipo de Naruto, mucho gusto.

Ella extendió su mano y Kakashi dudo un segundo parar estrecharla -¿Y conoces a Naruto?

-Si, hace un momento me lo presento, también conocí a Haruno Sakura, Hinata y Kiba, son muy agradables, aunque Naruto es algo ruidoso y Hinata-san algo retraída.

-Pues cada uno tiene algo de la actitud de Iruka-sensei, así que espero ninguno te haya desagradado. Hasta luego.

Kakashi dio un paso a la izquierda y siguió su camino, aunque ya había olvidado su destino, por lo que siguió de largo hasta la florería Yamanaka, donde vio entrar a Iruka.

-Buenos días Iruka- sensei

-Buenos días Ino, ¿Estas lista, para el examen?

-Si, por la tarde practicaremos un poco siguiendo lo que usted hizo para el examen preeliminar.

-Oh, espero que de algo les sirva… Bien yo

-¿Son para su novia?

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei

-Eh, Ino ¿Qué tal?

-Bien gracias.

-Iruka-sensei, que raro encontrarlo aquí

Kakashi adopto ese extraño gesto que daba la impresión de que sonreía con su único ojo visible

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei, no le veo algo de raro a venir a una florería.

-Solo digo que es raro verle aquí.

-Solo porque no hayamos coincidido antes, no significa que no venga aquí.

-Bien, bien… Ino, llevaré las mismas flores de siempre, por favor.

-Si

-¿Y usted Iruka-sensei?

-Aún no me decido

Iruka comenzó a pasear dentro de la tienda, Kakashi no lo perdía de vista mientras que Ino terminaba el ramo que el sensei Hatake, llevaba tanto tiempo comprando ahí.

-Las azucenas de agua te van bien

-Ah! ¿Cree que sea buena idea darle azucenas de agua?

-¿A quién?

-A mi novia, claro, para ella son las flores

-A no se que vaya con ella, pero yo te daría a ti una azucena de agua

Ino enrojeció y trato de terminar el ramo un poco más rápido. Iruka no conocía del todo los significados de las flores por lo que se quedo muy atento a la expresión de su ex alumna, Kakashi tampoco lo conocía, pero sabía que esa flor iba bien con el sensei.

-Rosas es lo más normal dale una, gracias Ino.

Kakashi, se despidió tomo su ramo y salio de la florería tan pronto como pudo y emprendió el camino a visitar a Obito.

-No sé ni porque le dije lo de la flor, un hombre generalmente no recibe flores a menos que este muerto… Oh, genial Hatake ahora creerá que lo quieres ver muerto, no, no es eso Obito es solo que él me produce una sensación que no logró reconocer, pero todos dicen que es un buen ninja fiel a Konoha, Naruto lo adora y yo, yo… tengo que irme.

Kakashi acomodo el ramo y dio la vuelta directo a su hogar. Paso gran parte de la noche pensando en lo de las flores y en su encuentro con la novia de Iruka, al quedarse dormido tuvo un sueño bastante extraño donde la radiante novia le tiraba pétalos de azucena y cerezo a él mientras Iruka los miraba desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol, de donde resbalaba y él Kakashi saltaba a salvarlo pasando justo frente a la novia que se convertía en más pétalos y hojas secas de sauce, que eran del árbol que Iruka estaba cayendo… Esa noche, no supo si logro salvarlo, porque el despertador estaba ya sonando. Con cara de no saber que estaba pasando se levanto y se dirigió al baño. –Sin duda ese sueño no me dice más que uno de los dos no me agrada-.

* * *

Con toda la intención del mundo no le dí un nombre a la susodicha, pero les aclaro que no es ningún personaje d la serie xD, digo por si alguien quería tirarsele encima a Kurenai, Anko ó Ayame.

Haré todo lo posible por subir la siguiente parte del "Legado de Mostaza", esta misma semana, estoy teniendo problemas con la continuidad, vaya que Naruto es realmente escandoloso =D

Pues no me queda mas que desearles un buen día, pedirle que si les gusta o no me dejen un review ya que los extraño T.T

Saludos


	2. 21 things I want in a lover

Muchas gracias a quienes me obsequiarón un review para este fic, porque asi me anime a subir de una vez la segunda parte y cosechar algunas ideas para el rumbo que tomará.

Ya sabemos que **Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño del universo de Naruto, y tambien que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**21 things I want in a lover**

-Hoy dan inicio las pruebas del examen para chuunin, les he mandado llamar para que sepan que a partir de hoy sus alumnos serán examinados y cuidados por Ibiki, Anko, Izumo, Hayate, Genma y Kotetsu

Cada uno de los mencionados fue levantándose y saludando con un movimiento afirmativo a Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Kakashi. El Tercero permanecido de pie un momento más y después le dijo unas cuantas palabras a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

-Me alegra que tu primer equipo este en el examen sempai.

-Gracias Anko.

-Iruka, me ha preguntado si se, porque quieres regalarle flores.

-¿Qué?

Asuma estaba justo detrás de ellos y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kakashi le dijo, - Como te dije antes, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar.

Kakashi, trato de no enrojecer, pero esto solo complico un poco mas las cosas, haciendo que el Tercero se acercara. –Kakashi, ven necesito hablar algo más contigo.

Los demás salieron tratando de enterarse de lo que Anko y Asuma, habían dicho al legendario ninja copia, para enrojecerlo.

-Espero que los problemas entre tú e Iruka ya estén arreglados. El día de ayer lo encontré y me pregunto sobre si es bueno o malo que un hombre reciba flores, a veces creo que su novia lo lleva a otra galaxia, pero me alegara mucho que sea feliz, por algo que es solo suyo, claro que es mas común que sean ellas quien las reciban, no quienes las ofrezcan…

-No lo decía por ella, si no por mi.

Kakashi, narró la anécdota de la florería y se quedo sumido en el silencio, el Tercero tardo un poco mas de tiempo en murmurar algo y después le pregunto.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que las azucenas de agua significan?

-Solo espero que no signifiquen, aun sigo enojado contigo, o algo parecido.

-Ja, ja… Kakashi, en verdad eres una persona muy especial y no llegará el día en que dejes de sorprenderme.

Kakashi, no entendía lo que el Tercero le quería decir asi que siguió en silencio.

-Cuando vuelvas a la florería pregunta por el significado, ahora vamos que el examen esta por comenzar…

El examen daría inicio una hora después de que terminarán las clases de ese día, Iruka ya iba de camino a su segundo trabajo, aquel día paso a la tienda 24 hrs., por una paleta helada, durante el resto del camino mientras menos paleta había en el palito que la sostenía, más grande era la duda del porque Kakashi quería darle una flor a él, por principio de cuentas cuando el otro hombre salio de la tienda, él volteo a ver a Ino que lo miraba con una expresión un tanto divertida y confusa, no se atrevió a preguntar, pero decidió aceptar la sugerencia y compro un ramo de rosas, rosas, la cara de Ino no dejaba esa expresión de sorpresa, ella sabía que su antiguo maestro, no era tan bueno con los significados de las flores, ¡Pero darle rosas, rosas a su novia de ya 5 meses, era algo rarísimo, sobre todo cuando un mes antes le había obsequiado una azalea!, quizás solo era porque aun no despertaba de las palabras del sensei del equipo siete, quizás él sí sabía lo que significaba la flor.

Cuando estaba por terminar su turno en la torre Hokage, Kotetsu apareció para narrar los detalles de la primera prueba y el inicio de la segunda.

-Los 4 equipos de Konoha están dentro, Anko les ha puesto una prueba bastante difícil, pero seguro que lo harán bien…

-Iruka-san, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de ramen y luego vamos al karaoke?

-Gracias, pero no puedo es un día importante.

-Un mes más con tu linda novia… he de suponer,

-Sí, un mes más, asi que nos veremos después, envíale mis saludos a Anko-chan y cuida de mis alumnos.

-Así que cumple 5 meses con ella, vaya no entiendo por qué entonces Anko anda preguntando si Kakashi le regala flores…

-¿A, Anko?

-No, cabeza hueca, Kakashi-san a Iruka

-Eso no puede ser posible. Vaya que forma tan original de pedirle disculpas.

Anko, la amiga más cercana de Iruka tuvo oportunidad de platicar con él antes de comenzar su participación en el examen, por lo que en menos de una hora, se entero del encuentro entre su amigo y Kakashi en la florería, ella tenía un poco más de conocimiento sobre el asunto que traía de cabeza a su amigo, pero prefirió, no decirle lo que ella sabía, pues primero necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que Kakashi buscaba.

-Vaya, ese Kakashi-sempai, tiene más sorpresas de las que yo creía, bueno no se cual sea su razón, pero le preguntaré…

La cita con su novia no fue tan extraordinaria como él pensaba, la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso tratando de recordar el significado de la jodida flor, pero no lo encontraba, en su lugar en lo más profundo de su mente, la imagen de un estanque con azucenas de agua y un niño limpiando sus heridas aparecía.

-¿Te encuentras bien Iruka?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te encuentras bien koi?, estas ausente y no se porque

-Lo lamento es solo por el examen chuunin

-No te preocupes, les ira bien a tus alumnos, y Naruto esta lleno de sorpresas.

Ella se acerco a darle un beso y abrazarlo mientras que él trataba de recordar el rostro de aquel niño. Sin duda eso no le agradaba, durante 5 meses, bueno 7 si tomaba en cuenta desde que la conoció, cuando de ella se trataba toda su atención se iba a su lado su rostro, su largo y castaño cabello y esa sonrisa tan brillante. ¡Cómo olvidar cuando la conoció!, se había derramado todo el ramen encima. Ella había reído y se ofreció a sostener las servilletas mientras él se limpiaba el pantalón.

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Iruka Umino y soy, soy…

-Maestro de la academia y parte del personal de la torre Hokage.

Había dicho el anciano del Ichikaru al notar que Iruka no podía articular más palabras.

…

Aquella noche Iruka rechazo la oferta de quedarse a dormir en el departamento de ella, alegando que tenía aun muchos deberes por corregir.

-Esta bien koi, pero mañana iré por ti para almorzar.

Cuando llegó a su casa preparo algo de té y comenzó a sacar hojas, plumas, tinta y borradores para comenzar la tarea de corregir tareas.

TOC, TOC

-Voy

-Buenas noches Iruka-sensei

-Ka… ka… shi-sensei

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, adelante

-Disculpa la hora pero tengo un recado del Tercero, bueno y mío

-¿Quieres té?

-Si, gracias

Kakashi dio una rápida mirada al departamento, era un poco más grande que él suyo, estaba ordenado a no ser por la mesa donde había varios tipos de materiales de escuela y reportes. En uno de los estantes del librero había algunas fotos enmarcadas.

En la de la derecha se podía ver a un Iruka niño sentado entre un hombre y una mujer, ambos con el uniforme de Konoha, Iruka sonreía de una forma muy diferente, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, en la que seguía había una foto con el Tercero donde Iruka, ya tenía su uniforme, -Mmm probablemente cuando se hizo maestro de la academia-, la que seguía era la foto donde Iruka estaba abrazando por la cintura a su novia, ella se veía muy linda, su cabello era un poco más claro que el de Iruka, pero aun asi el de Iruka tenía más reflejos provocados por el sol y la última era una donde reconoció su propio rostro al lado de Iruka, que tenía las mejillas algo rosadas y tras sus alumnos, ambos sonreían felices, sin duda por los buenos deseos que les daban a sus alumnos, esa sonrisa era la más parecida a la de la primer foto.

-¿Quieres azúcar?

-Si gracias.

-Bien si gustas sentarte en la mesa de la cocina, como verás la de aquí esta en uso.

-No ahí problema

Kakashi siguió a Iruka - ¿Y tú vives solo?

-Si, desde hace 9 años, este ha sido mi hogar.

-¿Y tú novia, no se enfadará de verme aquí?

-No lo creo, ella ahora estará ya durmiendo, hace un rato la vi, por cierto ya es algo tarde no lo crees

-Si, estuve esperándote desde hace más de dos horas, fui a dar una vuelta y cuando ya me iba te vi llegar.

-Oh, no es muy normal que tenga visitas, pero gracias por esperarme

-Siempre lo haré

Iruka sonrió… y la taza resbalo de sus manos y regó el té por la mesa.

-¡Que torpe!, cuidado Kakashi no vaya a escurrir a tu pantalón.

Iruka se levanto al momento y alcanzó un trapo para recoger el té que se esparcía por la mesa, Kakashi puso su mano derecha para evitar que se cayera a sus pantalones, haciendo que su guante lo absorbiera.

-Lo siento es solo que bueno, ya esta.

Iruka levanto la mano de Kakashi, para recoger los restos de té que bajo ella quedaban y quitar un poco del mismo té que su guante había absorbido haciendo presión. Esta vez el ninja copia no solo sintió múltiples punzadas al mismo tiempo, si no que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo desde los dedos de sus pies, hasta el ombligo.

-¿Iruka-sensei?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?

Los castaños ojos de Iruka se perdieron en el reflejo que el ojo de Kakashi les daba, osea su propia imagen.

-Bueno… sientes calor y frío y sabes que puedes hacer un día de 25 horas, para poder estar al menos un momento junto a esa persona.

Iruka termino de recoger el té y sin muchos ánimos se separo de Kakashi.

-Ya entiendo, calor y frío al mismo tiempo….

-¿Y cuál es el mensaje que traes, para mí?

-¿Qué?, oh, si el Tercero quiere hablar contigo sobre que seas tú quien reciba al equipo siete si es que termina la segunda fase del examen.

-Pero, eso lo debe hacer el sensei del equipo, ¿Tú dónde estarás?

-Tendré que salir a una misión, no tardaré mucho en volver, pero si surgiera algún contratiempo, confío en ti, para recibirlos.

-Gracias, yo me siento honrado por esto, ya iré mañana con el Tercero.

-Bien, espero que podamos conversar más en otro momento, gracias por el té Iru-ka-sensei, buenas noches.

Kakashi dejo la taza vacía sobre la tabla y se levantó. –Espera Kakashi-sensei, deja que lave tu guante te lo devolveré cuando te vuelva a ver.

En otras circunstancias, el ninja copia hubiera dicho que le daba igual, pero tratándose de Iruka y de una promesa de volver a verse, se lo quito y lo puso en la mano del maestro. –Bien, es una promesa Iru-ka.

PLUF

Kakashi reapareció a fuera del edificio tarareaba alguna melodía que le había escuchado a Sakura cantar, mientras hacía un recuento de lo que él buscaba sentir en una persona, eso era muy complicado antes de ver a Iruka, él solía tener un trato de trabajo con la mayoría de las personas, sus mas allegados, eran importantes para él, le gustaba compartir tiempo con ellos, ayudarlos y verlos volver sanos a la aldea, pero no le causaba mayor conflicto si sabiendo que estaban bien, no los veía en varios días, pero con Iruka, era diferente desde la vez que habían discutido él había buscado la forma de verlo al menos a lo lejos una vez al día, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonriendo se encamino a su casa…-Quizás cuando tuviera de vuelta su guante, este traería un poco de la esencia de Iru-ka.

* * *

Según encontre el significado de la flor de azalea es un amor que ha pasado a un plano mas físico, y el de las rosas rosas es ternura y agradecimiento por la compañia de una persona, no necesariamente amor de pareja. He ahi la sorpresa de Ino que en todo caso esperaba que Iruka se llevará un ramo de rosas rojas.

Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, eso ya lo dije pero es q enserio me dio mucha emoción. Saludos.


	3. Hand in my pocket

Como lo comente en la nota del cap uno, este fic estaba programado para tres capitulos, pero al irlo desarrollando me di cuenta que necesitaba ser más largo, por lo cual ahora planeo dividirlo en tres partes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo hoy dejo el tercer capitulo de la primer parte. Gracias

El universo de Naruto, pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto **y yo solo lo he tomado una vez más para crear una historia alterna entre sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

**+El amor de Kakashi+ **

**Hand in my**** pocket**

Debía salir a las 10 de la mañana de la aldea, para poder tener más que el tiempo suficiente para su misión de reconocimiento y poder volver antes de que terminara la segunda prueba… eran las 6 de la mañana cuando ya bañado y cambiado preparaba su equipaje ligero, después se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y cereal, ya habría tiempo de pasar a la tienda de fuera de la aldea a comprar un almuerzo, puso un poco de orden a su departamento y asegurándose de llevar las llaves cerró la puerta. No es que tuviera solo un par de guantes, pero aun llevaba descubierta su mano derecha, era un poco molesto y enfermo se decía él mismo –Mira que sentirte desnudo por mostrar la piel de tu mano derecha.-, por lo que la mantuvo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aun no pasaban de las 8 de la mañana asi que tomo el camino que llevaba al parque que estaba delante de la academia y se quedó sentado ahí en silencio disfrutando de la brisa matutina , con sus pies marcaba el ritmo de la canción y de pronto asi como asi llego un recuerdo a su mente. Los ojos fijos de un niño observándolo mientras él se curaba una herida en la rodilla derecha…

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Sí, me caí cuando quise cambiar de rama

Kakashi, apretó con fuerza el raspón de su rodilla, tratando de detener un poco la sangre, pero no consiguió más que provocarse más dolor.

-No hagas eso, la infectarás, vamos Iruka-kun sonríele a Hatake-san, para que ya no le duela.

-Si

La sonrisa de Iruka distrajo a Kakashi de su dolor, mientras el otro niño limpiaba la herida; sacó un pañuelo y quitó las manos de Kakashi de su rodilla, después mojo una punta del pañuelo en el estanque y comenzó a limpiar la herida, para finalmente atar el pañuelo a la rodilla de Kakashi.

-Gracias

-No ahí porque, pero aun asi debes hacer que te curen la herida, nos vemos

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tú eres el hijo del Colmillo Blanco y él será mi nuevo sensei.

Iruka le dio otra gran sonrisa a Kakashi y tomando la mano del otro niño se marcho de nuevo hacía el campo de arena donde jugaban.

Que inocente sonreía, sin duda sea lo que sea en lo que pensaba era algo muy agradable…

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi dio tal respingo que Iruka se hizo un poco más a la orilla de la banca

-Disculpa, no he querido molestarte, pero te vi y quería desearte buena suerte en tu misión. No se, en que pensabas, pero te veías muy feliz, espero no haber distraído tu pensamiento.

-Demasiado tarde Iru-ka-sensei, pero me alegra verte.

Iruka se sonrojo un poco, él no entiendo lo que Kakashi le quería decir asi que pensó que sí lo había interrumpido de su recuerdo.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, la próxima vez guardare mi distancia.

-Kakashi, tampoco fue muy vivo para entender lo que Iruka había entendido, asi que trato de remediarlo dándole esa extraña sonrisa, formada por el arco de su ojo visible.

-¿Llevas almuerzo para el camino?

-NO, pero comprare uno en la tienda de fuera de la aldea.

-Yo me excedí algo en el mío y olvide que iré a almorzar fuera de la academia, asi que… ¿Quieres compartir conmigo?

-… ¡Claro!

Iruka saco el almuerzo de su mochila y desato los pañuelos que lo envolvían, uno verde y otro rojo ambos con cuadros blancos.

-Bueno como tú vas de viaje puedes llevarte el recipiente, es arroz y pescado, no me gusta el arroz con verduras, pero aquí van un par de tomates y fideos fritos. Yo me quedaré con la pieza de pan y las naranjas. ¿De cuerdo?

-¿Y el té?

-Pues si no te molesta que el termo lo conserve tibio y no caliente, puedes llevártelo, yo le pediré a Kurenai. Un poco del suyo.

-¿Y a ella no le molestará?

-No lo creo, generalmente compartimos y como te dije desayunaré fuera de la academia, si me quedo con esto es porque una hora antes siempre busco algo de comer, eses niños cada curso son mas resistentes.

-Te gusta mucho ser maestro de la academia…

-Si, demasiado.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis padres decían que_ "el mejor camino a la realización de los sueños es el conocimiento"._

Kakashi, pudo ver como los pensamientos de Iruka se iban lejos muy lejos en el pasado

…-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, ahora debo irme ya pronto darán inicio las clases. Da tu mejor esfuerzo y ve con cuidado.

Iruka, termino de envolver nuevamente el almuerzo y lo puso sobre el regazo de Kakashi, -Espero que sea de tu agrado-. Sonriendo se alejo.

Ella observaba desde algo mas atrás y al ver que ya se alejaba ella también inicio el camino a su trabajo.

-Buena suerte en su misión Kakashi-san, le aseguro que la comida que Iruka prepara es deliciosa.

-Gracias ¿Tú que es lo que haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Soy la encargada de la librería central de Konoha, por lo cual debo entrar un poco antes para revizar los reportes de ventas y embarques del día anterior, llegue hace 8 meses a la aldea y hace 7 conozco a Iruka, -¿Tú hace cuanto?

- Yo también conozco de hace mucho tiempo a Iruka-. La sonrisa no podía esconderla bajo esa, ni ninguna otra mascara, ahora sabía algo que lo hacía dar vueltas en sus recuerdos, tratando de saber desde hace cuanto sentía esto…

-Mi trabajo me ha hecho viajar a otras aldeas y países. Iruka es una persona muy importante para mi por lo cual deseo pedir mi permanencia ya en Konoha, pero para eso debo esforzarme más.

-Pues para mi también lo es y…

La joven observo con detenimiento al ninja que caminaba a su lado, ella sabía de que ellos habían peleado, sabía que mientras Iruka estimada un poco más a Naruto, Kakashi lo hacía con Sasuke, pero en el fondo ambos deseaban la superación del equipo 7, sabía o mas bien sentía que algo extraño ocurría en Iruka, cuando mencionaba a Kakashi y después de ver el encuentro de hace un momento sabía que tenía un rival mas que digno frente a ella, pero ella amaba profundamente a su maestro y estaba dispuesta a dar todo.

-¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?

-Porque esa persona ilumina el día mas nublado, porque aun de sus chistes malos te ríes y porque deseas lo mejor para su vida.

-Entiendo, nos veremos. Cuida de Iru-ka-sensei, él es muy importante para mí.

-Lo haré, porque también lo es para mí.

Fue asi como Kakashi inicio su misión -¿Cómo podría ser yo, lo mejor para Iru-ka?, ¿Podrá él recordar que a mi también me dio una sonrisa, como las que les daba a sus padres?, ¿Podrá ser esto amor?...

…

…Iruka, estaba listo para recibir al equipo 7, él sabía que ese día volvería a ver a Kakashi, por lo que con mucho cuidado doblo y guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el guante que había conservado para lavar, los días habían pasado de forma lenta, de alguna forma aunque estaba con su novia y cumpliendo con las obligaciones de su trabajo, recibiendo noticias constantes de sus ex alumnos, sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no lograba darse cuenta de que, fue asi como termino de guardar el guante y se dirigió al final del bosque de la muerte. Ese mismo día por la mañana su novia, salió a una junta en la central del país del fuego.

-Te quiero Iruka, deseo que todo vaya bien con tus alumnos, te traeré algo de té de la aldea de Arena.

-Gracias, ve con cuidado y vuelve pronto.

Iruka, la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

Ella correspondió el beso, abrazando también por la cintura a su maestro, sabía que la reunión la haría estar al menos dos semanas fuera y para ese mismo día en la tarde Kakashi regresaría, no tenía un mal sentimiento hacía él, pero sabía que era su rival y que Iruka sin darse cuenta también estaba sintiendo algo por él, desde hace cuánto, no lo sabía…

-Te quiero.

….

-Bienvenido Kakashi-sensei.

Iruka sonrió al verlo y se adelanto a alcanzarlo, no supo que mas hacer al estar frente al ninja copia, un arrebato tal vez, pero le dio un rápido abrazo y estrecho su mano poniendo en ella el guante.

-Gracias, Iru-ka-sensei, ¿Listo para la invocación?-. Kakashi sostuvo un segundo mas la mano del maestro y después de un ligero apretón la soltó.

-Si, ellos no están muy lejos de llegar, ¿Cómo fue tu misión?

-Bien gracias, todo fue en orden y me alegra estar aquí y poder verte de nuevo.

Iruka quiso decir algo más pero sintió la invocación y sin más levanto la mano y se despidió.

….

Orochimaru y sus planes, Orochimaru y su falta de criterio, su sobra de ambición, habían alcanzado al último Uchiha de Konoha, Kakashi deseo poder matarlo con sus propias manos, pero había algo más urgente salvar a Sasuke.

Hayate dio inicio a los combates…

-Te prometo que lo ayudaré, lo cuidaré y…

-Confío en ti Kakashi.

Iruka, podía sentir el dolor y enojo del ninja copia, quería ser más fuerte y decirle que juntos podían encontrar una salida más rápida, que confiará en Sasuke, pero él mismo, no sabía que ocurriría ahora que el sanin exiliado había vuelto a Konoha. Solo pudo darle un abrazo y tratar de hacerlo sentir menos vulnerable, esta vez el abrazo fue mas profundo, más duradero y se expresaba más que agradecimiento en el.

…Sakura e Ino observaban desde el otro lado, la sonrisa de Ino aumento al ver que su antiguo maestro abrazaba a Kakashi-sensei, de una forma tan dulce y…, la cara de Sakura era de gran desatino, no era malo que las personas se demostrarán su cariño, pero Iruka-sensei ya tenía novia y muy linda y amable,- ¿Qué es lo que su sensei tenía para competir con ella y ganarle?-. Porque ese abrazo no era mas que una mínima parte de cómo lo había observado abrazarla a ella.

….

Aquella noche mientras todos ya descansaban Kakashi se dirigió minutos antes del cierre a la florería Yamanaka.

-Buenas noches Kakashi-san

-Buenas noches, yo quiero dos cosas

-¿Si?

-Saber que significa una azucena de agua y segundo una azucena de agua.

-¿Y si la azucena de agua, no significa lo que usted desea expresar con ella?

-Le daré un nuevo significado

-Dudo que no le complazca saber que significa…

Una hora después, Kakashi se dirigió al departamento de Iruka sosteniendo en una mano el recipiente de cristal con agua que llevaba la azucena y en la otra las servilletas que llevaban el recipiente y termo que Iruka le había dado con el almuerzo. Ella tenía razón, él cocinaba delicioso, Y él tenía razón su guante llevaba un poco de la esencia de Iruka, un olor a tiza, tinta, pergaminos, vainilla y el aroma de la primavera.

Iruka le había obsequiado a él una sonrisa tan radiante y llena de alegría como la que tenía cuando estaba con sus padres, sin duda eso lo hacía especial para él y Kakashi había prometido defender lo que Iruka más quería, con su propia vida, por lo tanto debía entrenarse desarrollar aun más su mente y sus capacidades físicas, sin duda la azucena de agua era perfecta para Iruka, como lo era para él, era su complemento. Aun no sabía hace cuanto se había desarrollado este sentimiento, pero sabía que nadie más le había regalado una sonrisa como la de aquel niño… su mente seguía revuelta en muchas cosas, pero el centro sin duda era Iruka y en sus manos sostenía el deseo de Kakashi de estar a su lado y conocerlo más y más día a día, pasar horas ansiando volver a su lado, noches junto a él y años de felicidad.

TOC, TOC.

-Buenas noches Kakashi, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo solo quería devolverte esto

-No había urgencia, tengo más, pero gracias

-Cocinas muy bien, y decirte que no estaba equivocado.

-¿En qué?

-En que una azucena de agua es perfecta para ti.

Kakashi puso delante de Iruka el recipiente y con su mano libre lo jalo hacía él, sujetándolo del antebrazo izquierdo, inclino su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Iruka se sonrojo y sujeto como pudo el recipiente para no tirarse encima el agua y hacer caer la flor que guardaba. El contacto de la piel de Kakashi era cálido y suave, no supo en que momento la mascara había descendido al cuello, pero eso que más daba.

-Buenas noches Iru-ka

Sin más desapareció dejando humo en su lugar, Iruka parpadeo y cerro la puerta, puso los recipientes sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sillón recargándose cerró los ojos y recordó algo…

-Oni-chan, ese niño esta sangrando…

-No te preocupes Iruka-kun, ven vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar a Hatake-san.

-…

-No hagas eso, la infectarás, vamos Iruka-kun sonríele a Hatake-san, para que ya no le duela.

Iruka sonrío, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, ahora podía recordar el rostro de Kakashi. Y no solo eso ahora recordaba el significado de la flor.

…

Más allá muy cerca de la piedra memorial un ninja solitario caminaba mientras cantaba para si mismo una canción, sin duda aprendida de alguno de sus alumnos…

_-Tú me complementas, entonces yo puedo empezar a ser feliz_

_Tú podrás darte ahora cuenta de la joya que soy_

_Y como tu más grande tesoro me tendrás _

_Dios te hizo para mí._

_Tú podrías pensar que esto esta mal, pero cuando te des cuenta, de lo que soy_

_Como tu más grande tesoro me tendrás_

_Tu sobra de madurez y mi falta de discreción,_

_Me hacen saber que tarde o temprano mío serás _

…

-1ª parte FIN-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que pueda contar con su atención para la segunda parte, ya he comenzado a desarrollarla, pero por ahora me concentraré en el siguiente capitulo de "el legado de Mostaza" y pasar a la pc el tercer cap de "el niño y la luna". Agradezco profundamente sus reviews y espero recibir algunos mas.

La canción que Kakashi canta, la desarrollé a partir de varias canciones de **Alanis Morriset **y una de **Elis Paprika**, espero que les guste como quedo, si de ritmos supiera creanme q ritmo le daría...

P.D. Para yoyuki88, a quien no le pude contestar su review y a quienes siguen mis historias en verdad les agradezco su tiempo, comentarios, consejos y animos. Espero les guste, con mucho cariño para ustedes dedicado este capitulo. Saludos


	4. Ironic

Hola, lo prometido -ta tararan- Actualización antes de fin de año w.w, me siento tan feliz por esto De mis fics pendientes de este es del que tenía tan fija la idea de como quería q siguiera que me sentia realmente frustrada de NO poder ponerla en palabras, pero hoy al fin lo he conseguido y me ha dejado muy feliz, espero que a ustedes también. Gracias

Ya saben que **Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño de el universo de Naruto, al menos hasta que consiga la cantidad de yenes sufcientes para comprarsela o de menos para invitarle un buen ramen y pedirle que haga un capitulo KakaIru, que es de lo que van mis hitorias. Sin más aquí se los dejo.

* * *

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**Ironic**

**..**

Naruto, había logrado calificar para la tercer parte del examen chunin, algo que tenía muy contento a Iruka, pues lo veía como un hijo y como un hermano pequeño, también Sasuke lo había conseguido y sabía que esto ponía muy feliz a Kakashi; tenían más de una semana de estar hablando a diario y reuniéndose para comer casi cada dos días él, por eso sabía lo mucho que significaba Sasuke.

Pronto el ninja copia se iría con el último Uchiha de la aldea para darle un entrenamiento más alto, aunque la realidad era que querían alejarlo lo más posible de Orochimaru.

Iruka estaba tan feliz de poder al fin hablar tanto como siempre había querido con Kakashi. El incidente en su casa había sido justificado como una broma tonta, por parte del otro para pedirle una disculpa por su actitud en el examen y aunque Iruka sabía que no era cierto se abandono a la idea de que así era. Los días eran muy agradables, a pesar de que no paraba de escuchar las quejas de Naruto sobre que no era justo que sólo fuera Sasuke quien tuviera un entrenamiento personalizado por parte de Kakashi, pero cuando Iruka le menciono que esto le daría tiempo a solas con Sakura logró bajar al mínimo las protestas del joven Kyubi.

–Ya, Naruto, no seas tan infantil, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a entrenar.

–¿De verdad Iruka-sensei? ¿Entrenarás conmigo? –Naruto dejo los palillos a un lado para concentrar sus ojos inmensamente azules en los de color castaño de su sensei preferido. Iruka le sonrío y le dijo _sí_

–¿Me mostrarás eso que una vez hiciste en el salón? Jejeje, ¿Eso que hiciste con el agua?

–Sí, Iruka-sensei, muéstrenos esa técnica por favor, por favor. –La voz de Naruto se unió a la de Sakura pidiéndole que les mostrará algo, Sasuke también pareció interesarse y haciendo sus típicos gestos de superioridad, dijo. –Espero que tengas una técnica mucho mejor que la técnica de agua de Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi miraba atento a Naruto y vio como no apartaba sus ojos de los de Iruka sintió algo parecido a las agruras subiéndole por la garganta y no pudo menos que ponerse de pie y meterse entre Iruka y Naruto que ya a estas alturas estaba prácticamente sobre su sensei.

–Ya lo verás Sasuke, para cuando volvamos _seremos_ mejores ante los ojos de Iruka-sensei.

El joven moreno no pudo menos que sonrojarse, pues sus ex alumnos y Kakashi lo miraban como si él fuera lo más preciado del mundo, sintió algo muy pesado en el corazón, quizás _amor._

–¡Muchas gracias! Por la invitación, Kakashi-san.

–Me alegra que la pasaran bien Iruka-sensei. –Kakashi se quedó en silencio faltaban días para que _ella_ volviera a la vida de _**su**_ ninja y él no había sido capaz más que de enamorarse más de él en cada día después de que le hubiera dicho entre risas –Fue una broma– . –Si como no, una broma, probablemente si Iruka supiera lo que él estaba sintiendo le hubiera tirado encima el recipiente, la flor y como 20 litros más de agua, para bajarle la calentura. Por lo tanto ante tal posible escenario había decidido fingir y guardar sus sentimientos para cuando no tuviera nada que perder...

–¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-san?

–¿Eh?, no nada. –Y le sonrió como otras tantas veces en estos días tratando de ocultar su tristeza y sus ganas de llevarlo a un lugar donde sólo ellos estuvieran.

–Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei, buenas noches Iruka-san. El Tercero solicita su presencia de inmediato sensei.

El ANBU volvió a desparecer dejando a los dos hombres en un silencio increíblemente pesado, pues no era la forma en que habían imaginado despedirse, aunque finalmente Iruka recordó que él tenía un compromiso y agradeció poner fin a sus sueños.

–Será mejor que no te haga entretenerte más. Buenas noches Kakashi-san.

–Buenas noches Iruka-sensei.

Era su última noche juntos al día siguiente él partía con Sasuke y en unos días más ella regresaba, quizás era lo mejor así dejaría de perderse en un mundo que no era para personas como él y que no tenía nada de verdadero cuando la luz se encendía.

Iruka cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el piso, se sentía tan confundido, tan estúpidamente enamorado, que en esté momento odiaba las misiones ninja, las guerras, incluso al Tercero por haber arrancado de su lado a Kakashi. Ahí se quedo un buen rato hasta que regreso a su estado normal, donde el mundo era un lugar que debía ser protegido por personas como Kakashi, donde la lealtad a su aldea estaba por encima de todo lo demás y sobre todo en el estado en él que debía estar esperando con gran emoción a su novia que volvería en ya sólo un par de días.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse, era extraño volver a sentir la mascara de ANBU sobre su rostro y un arma más larga que sus kunais y sus shirunkens, la llamada había sido recibido apenas hace dos horas, pero con lo rápido que actuaban las bandas de ninjas fugitivos el tiempo estaba en su contra, corría lo más rápido que podía ordenaba a su equipo no detenerse ante nada, sus Ninken ya habían ido en varias posibles direcciones buscando rastro de la caravana, pero aun nada... El dolor en su pecho crecía cada vez más y más, tenía que encontrarlos, él no quería regresar con un nuevo dolor en sus manos y mucho menos para entregárselo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aunque eso significará perder una clara oportunidad de seguir teniéndole a su lado.

–¡Kakashi-san! Los hemos encontrado dense prisa. –Pakkun se puso frente a Kakashi para indicarle la dirección mientras que Buru se quedaba atrás llamando al resto de los perros ninja.

–¿Cuál es su estado, Pakkun?

–Parece como si hubieran sido golpeados y abandonados en la orilla del río, la carreta esta desecha y no encontramos señales de una emboscada, pero dudo mucho que no sea eso lo que encontraremos.

–Muy bien equipo el plan será el siguiente... –Kakashi dio ordenes claras y precisas, la prioridad era rescatar con vida a todos los viajeros y llevarlos lo antes posible a Konoha sin que se diera una alarma general, sólo el Tercero y los médicos debían ser avisados.

El equipo ANBU asintió y se enfilaron a la dirección en que Pakkun los guiaba. Lo que el Ninken había relatado era poco a lo que sus ojos vieron, los viajeros estaban realmente heridos de muerte y la carreta en que llevaban sus pertenencias ya no era más que astillas de madera, el shinobi de Arena que había servido como uno de los escoltas estaba bajo los escombros tratando de proteger a alguien más.

–¡AYUDA, AYUDA! –Uno de los ANBU, se acerco a quitar los escombros, mientras que Kakashi ya con el resto de sus perros se encargaba de rodear la zona.

–Por favor rápido, ella está muy grave necesita toda la ayuda posible. –Y como si sus más horribles pesadillas se hubieran vuelto realidad, Kakashi la vio, era ella, ella con el cabello totalmente sucio y revuelto con la ropa hecha jirones y con moretones en la cara, brazos y piernas donde largas y profundas cortadas dejaban ver que ella había sido en quien los ninja fugitivos habían dejado caer su odio.

Kakashi la miro con gran pena y no pudo si no pensar en lo triste que Iruka se pondría de verla así, tenía que moverse rápido, ahora sólo importaba salvarla y protege... Pero su pensamiento fue cortado de no sabían donde salieron y comenzó una batalla se escuchaba el cruzar del metal y las exclamaciones en voz alta de uno tras otro jutsu para atacar o defender. Los Ninken se encargaban de defender a los viajeros, mientras que el equipo ANBU se daba prisa en detener a los asesinos y carroñeros.

–Entréganos a esa mujer, ninja copia y no habrá por que salir herido alguien más.

–Lo siento, pero no.

–Pues entonces como premio de consolación te llevaremos a ti con Orochimaru-sama, seguro por tu cabeza nos da una buena paga.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Orochimaru en todo esto?

–Verás esa niña boba tiene un pergamino que él desea y por eso nos pagará buen dinero, así que danosla y todos los demás podrán irse en paz.

–¡No!, no yo no lo tengo, ya les dije que no. –La joven grito con lo que parecían sus ultimas fuerzas y trato de moverse, pero ya no pudo –Ya han revisado todo incluso a mí, por favor déjennos ir, quiero ver a Iruka... –Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Kakashi sabía que significaba _revisado a mi _y su pena por ella fue aun más grande y pudo sentir una rabia inmensa. ¡Rojo!, todo se volvió rojo y en un instante todo quedo en calma.

–Ahí que darse prisa Kakashi-sempai, o ella no sobrevivirá.

–No creo hacerlo, Kakashi-san, me siento muy... cansada y me duele el alma... por favor lleva mi cuerpo a la villa de Konoha, para que Iruka pueda visitarme cuando lo desee... y por favor dile que-que-que –la joven cerró los ojos tratando de juntar fuerzas del aire–. –Que lo amo y cuídalo y ámalo como yo ya no podré hacerlo...

Kakashi apretó con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de la joven, lloró como lo hizo cuando vio el cuerpo de Rin, lloró como cuando ya no vio volver a su sensei del campo de guerra, el ojo de Obito lloraba con él y por él, sintió un inmenso coraje. Era irónico que él tuviera que darle esa mala noticia a su persona amada, era tan irónico que ella le hubiera pedido amarlo, cuando él no había tenido el valor de confesarse, todo era irónico y él sólo deseaba poder cambiar todo por ver a Iruka sonreír nuevamente, después de su regreso a Konoha.

...

* * *

El primer capitulo de la segunda parte de este fic, su nombre también está basado en el titúlo de una canción de **Alanis Morrisett**, de hecho la canción que me volvió su fan. +_+

Espero me dejen saber su opinión en un review que son algo tan dulce como el flan.

Saludos


	5. Hands clean

Saludando nuevamente, para dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, como mí regalo por este fin de año.

Nittah, Rago, Xime B, Shini, -xburbujax-, pixie ice, bunny kui, kmil-chan, Shiga-san... me siento agradecida con la vida de conocerlas atravez de sus historias, de sus palabras, de compartir un amor tan hermoso como lo es el KakaIru... Sin más feliz fin de año y un buen deseo para el que iniciará pronto.

Sólo una cosita más. **Masashi Kishimoto **es el dueño del universo de Naruto y sus personajes, pero yo lo secuestre para contar otra de mis historias yaoi. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**Hands clean**

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, lo sabía porque tenía minutos de haberse acostado, aun con todo el trabajo de la academia y de la Torre, no había logrado sacar de sus pensamientos la idea de que está noche tenía que decidir a quien entregar su corazón.

Era imposible querer combinar ambos y todo lo que deseaba era no sentir tanto por él y no pensar tanto en ella.

Los golpes en la puerta de su casa lo devolvieron a la tierra y sin perder tiempo se levantó para saber quien y que quería.

-¡Kakashi-san!

-Ven conmigo Iruka-sensei, por favor.

Iruka fue en busca de una playera, las sandalias y guardando las llaves en uno de los bolsillos se encamino a donde Kakashi lo esperaba, ahora que la luz le daba podía ver su traje de ANBU manchado de sangre y barro, su cabello revuelto, su piel cubierta de polvo, más barro, sangre, raspones y cortes; era como si hubiera corrido sin detenerse...

Las calles de Konoha se llenaban con la luz de las farolas, el canto de las cigarras y más allá la luz de la Torre y el hospital, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche en que lo habían ido a buscar para decirle que sus padres habían muerto se estrellaron ante sus ojos, Kakashi estaba tomando ese mismo camino, esa misma actitud. –No podía ser todas las personas que él amaba estaban en Konoha– _Todas menos una._

–_Que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella _–esoera lo único que se repetía.

Por momentos sus pasos superaban a los de Kakashi y esté lo alcanzaba, tratando de hacerle saber que no iría solo, que contaba con él y que se estaba odiando por no haber llegado antes, pero más por estar agradecido de poder ser él quien caminaba ahora a su lado.

La Torre parecía un enorme laberinto, donde por dentro sólo unas cuantas luces la iluminaban, al llegar a la segunda planta fue Sandaime quien salió a su encuentro. –Sígueme Iruka-kun. –la voz del anciano sonaba cansada y triste, sus ojos estaban encendidos, no sólo por el coraje que le ocasionaban estas noticias, si no también por ver a punto de sufrir una vez más una grave perdida a su hijo adoptivo.

Kakashi los acompaño hasta el cuarto donde el cuerpo de la joven se encontraba, pero no entro y regreso al inicio del pasillo.

Una enfermera salía llevando en sus manos las ropas que la joven había vestido en su último día de vida. –Buenas noches, ya pueden pasar.

–Lo siento mucho Iruka-kun.

–Tú también has perdido a tus seres importantes, no puedo tomar tus palabras como un protocolo mas, pero por favor déjame solo.

Sandaime dio un paso hacía atrás y cerro la puerta tras él, Kakashi lo miro –Kakashi-san, esto será duró, pero confío en que tú podrás rescatar a Iruka de su nueva pena.

–... Ni siquiera he podido sanar las mías...

–Lo sé, y quizás juntos puedan hacerlo. Ahora necesito hablar con Ibiki. –el anciano dio vuelta y dejo al ninja copia en espera de que Iruka saliera. El tiempo paso y él seguía en el pasillo sentado en el piso, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y hundió entre ellas su cabeza. Quería dejar de pensar y de sentir, sólo quería verlo sonreír–.

–Ya esta...

Iruka estaba parado frente a él, con un color que no dejaba ni huella de su hermosa piel morena, los caminos que las lágrimas habían dibujado sobre su rostro se podían ver aun ante la débil luz añil que precede al amanecer.

–Ahora deben preparar su cuerpo para el entierro. Es muy temprano y no quiero ir a casa. ¿Puedo acompañarte a la tuya? Tú también debes descansar. –Kakashi lo escuchaba, pero no sentía su presencia.

–Vamos...

Cuando salieron de la Torre, pudieron ver un poco más de vida en las calles, donde los comerciantes y ninjas ya empezaban sus actividades, los pájaros ya comenzaban a trinar...

–Lo más en común que teníamos era que ambos perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos niños, pero ella tiene ventaja sobre mi, ella tiene dos hermanas una mayor y otra pequeña, ambas viven en el país del Hierro, Sandaime ya ha mandado el aviso, no era así como quería conocerlas. Recuerdo cuando...

Kakashi miraba al frente tratando de no hacer gestos, caminando un paso delante de Iruka, no quería que siguiera hablando de ella, no quería porque le dolía, le dolía saber de sus recuerdos, de cómo se habían conocido y donde se habían besado la primera vez, no quería saber de nada de eso, ni de cuantos libros habían compartido y cuantos les quedaban por leer; ¡El que iba a saber de eso!... sus relaciones eran de una noche o dos por mucho, sin sentimientos, sólo placer y deseo. Cada cosa que Iruka le decía era más dolorosa, porque le recordaba que él no había llegado a tiempo, que él había dejado ir lo que a Iruka más le importaba. Rin, Obito, Yondaime, Sakumo y ahora ella ... Deseaba pedirle que se callara, pero no podía negarle el querer desahogarse.

Iruka lo sabía, sabía que a Kakashi le dolía, pero no le importaba deseaba lastimarlo, deseaba que compartiera su pena, para que así pudieran estar unidos por un mismo sentimiento, para que Kakashi fuera suyo y de nadie mas.

–Llegamos. –la voz de Kakashi fue la pausa a todo lo que Iruka seguía diciendo.

Giró la llave y entro dándole el paso, pero esté se quedo junto a la puerta viendo hacía el librero que estaba junto a la cama

–¿Y todos esos son Icha-Icha?

–Sólo los de la derecha en la segunda repisa, los demás son de historia y algunas novelas de ciencia ficción y misterio.

–¿Y esté?

–Es el libro de cuentos que según me dijo Sakumo, mí madre me leía cuando no tenía más de cuatro años. –Kakashi se quito el chaleco del traje ANBU, junto con el cinturón y la venda que él mismo se había puesto alrededor del brazo izquierdo para detener una hemorragia ligeramente problemática.

–Ve por el botiquín, yo te curaré.

Sin decir más Kakashi se dirigió al cuarto de baño y al regresar se encontró con Iruka parado nuevamente junto a la puerta viendo hacía la ventana que ya dejaba ver la luz roja de un amanecer.

–Aquí esta.

Se acerco a donde Iruka y le extendió la caja de curaciones, Iruka se acerco y entonces...

Uno de sus brazos lo aprisiono con fuerza por la cintura, mientras que con su otra mano bajaba la mascara y le daba un beso tan agresivo que sus dientes chocaron, Kakashi abrió tanto como pudo ambos ojos y pudo verlo de cerca, no podía creer la forma en que Iruka estaba reaccionando, quitándole más que un beso, Iruka hizo más fuerte el abrazo para encerrar a Kakashi, sin darle tiempo de nada, sin dejarlo más que abrir más sus labios y sus piernas.

Iruka paseaba su lengua por la boca de Kakashi como si fuera la suya propia y ese abrazo cada vez más fuerte hacían al ninja copia gemir de dolor y de placer, su cuerpo reaccionaba de sentir ya tan cerca el de Iruka, que lo incitaba cada vez más, deseando que lo dominara pro completo que terminara de hacerlo suyo, su cuerpo no era más que un campo abierto donde Iruka podía ir y venir libremente.

El dolor no era sólo físico por lo agresivo del impacto sino espiritual, Kakashi deseaba escuchar de los labios de Iruka alguna frase que lo hiciera sentir aliviado de estar condenando su propia alma, por hacer que Iruka logrará deshacerse de un poco de todo lo que lo lastimaba. No importaba mucho si su dolor crecía, él ya había decidido hacer lo que fuera por ver a Iruka feliz y en este momento los limites eran algo muy relativo.

–I-Iruka...

–No, no hables Kakashi

Finalmente Iruka se dejo caer contra él, haciendo por primera vez más suave el abrazo, su cuerpo aun se agitaba y Kakashi lo noto salir de él. La cara de Iruka descansaba en la espalda del ninja copia y pudo sentir las tibias lágrimas que humedecían su espalda, mientras que las propias mojaban la almohada. Quedándose dormidos dejando que la luz y calor del sol se llevará por un momento el sufrimiento y todos sus sentimientos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo sentir su cuerpo libre y aun muy cansado, le costo moverse, pero cuando lo consiguió se vio sólo y aun desnudo en la cama, llamo a Iruka un par de veces, pero no le respondió... –Se ha ido...

Tenía que darse prisa en unas horas debía reunirse con Sasuke para ir a su viaje de entrenamiento y tenía que buscar a Iruka y entregar su informe escrito y el dolor que sentía en su cadera lo hacía sentirse partido por la mitad.

TOC, TOC

–Un momento, Naruto deja de molestar a Sasuke y come sólo tus fideos... Kakashi-san

–Iruka, y-yo... tenemos que hablar.

–Estábamos a poco tiempo de ir a dejar a Sasuke al puente, pero ya que has venido hasta aquí, creo que tendremos más tiempo de conversar. –Iruka lo dejo entrar a su casa y tal como había escuchado, ahora podía ver a sus alumnos sentados a la mesa, comiendo y peleando entre ellos.

–Pero tú y yo...

–Ahora no, Kakashi-san, hablaremos cuando vuelvas, por favor.

La voz de Iruka sonaba cansada y Kakashi aun sentía el dolor en su cadera por lo que accedió a la petición del maestro aunque sabía que pasaría un mes para hacerlo.

Poco después de una hora Sasuke y Kakashi salieron de la casa de Iruka, donde en la puerta Sakura y Naruto abrazados a la cintura de Iruka despedían a su compañero y su sensei deseándoles lo mejor.

Si hubiera querido decirle algo, lo que fuera, hubiera sonado mal y después de todo no hacía falta, la mirada que se dieron antes de despedirse los hizo tener fe en que todo lo que entre ellos había pasado podría sanarse y comenzar con las manos limpias al volver a verse.

* * *

Antes que todo este cap lo dedico de forma muy especial a -xburbujax-. Espero que te guste igual que a cada persona que tome su tiempo en leerlo, creo q de momento he dicho todo.

Agradezco su tiempo, para leer, comentar y dar ideas todo es bien recibido.

Gracias Nittah por ayudarme a saltar el bache xD, aunque creo que la idea quedo un poco corta, espero compensarlo en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos y que hayan tenido un buen 2010 y tengan un mejor 2011.


	6. Excuses

Hola, la continuación al fin llega, me tomo bastante tiempo amoldar la idea de la canción, pero finalmente llegó.

El universo de Naruto sigue preteneciendo a **Masashi Kishimoto**, como Kakashi a Iruka, así como estas historias siguen siendo mías y siguen siendo **yaoi**. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**Excuses**

Iruka trataba de mantener la mente en el lugar en que se encontraba mientras que el Tercero hablaba sobre la valentía de una mujer que sin ser ninja había protegido con su propia vida la seguridad de una villa en la que no había nacido y sin embargo había hecho de ella su hogar.

Iruka atendía el discurso y al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos se iban lejos a alguna parte entre Konoha y Arena...

–¿Kakashi-sensei, qué te sucede?

Sasuke no recibió respuesta, su maestro tenía la mirada más ausente que de costumbre y camino aun más despacio, era muy obvio que algo le había pasado, algo que le provocaba incomodidad al caminar. La mente del ninja copia estaba aun en Konoha, en su casa, en su cama presionando fuertemente el nombre de Iruka...

Cuando la ceremonia termino, Iruka se dirigió a la piedra memorial, tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo y desaparecer, su mente era un remolino sus ideas estaban bloqueadas y sus sentimientos las inundaban tratando de hacerlas fluir, sólo quería correr tan rápido como pudiera y desaparecer, los recuerdos de su noche con Kakashi lo estaban poniendo enfermo, no podía creer que él se hubiera comportado de esa forma, que hubiera seducido a alguien mas en plena noche de la muerte de su novia, se sentía realmente enfermo, todo le estaba dando vueltas, tenía coraje contra él mismo, pero en una pequeña parte también se sentía orgulloso de haber doblegado al famoso ninja copia ante él, entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir...

La suave piel de Kakashi brillando contra la luz de las farolas, con ese embriagador aroma, sus músculos tensándose en respuesta a las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba, sus labios humedeciendo su piel, chocando sus cuerpos y respondiendo cada vez más rápido a los impulsos de su mente... Iruka se sentía tan vivo, tan pleno como si hubiera encontrado ese algo que lo completaba... En algunas ocasiones Kakashi quiso decir algo, pero él no lo dejaba, no necesitaba palabras, sólo ese calor, esa presencia, pero ahora que tenía la mente abierta, podía recordarlo claramente. La primera vez que penetro a Kakashi, este había pronunciado sin voz algo, algo que lo hizo sonreír y aguantar el dolor de su primera vez.

–_Te amo..._

Iruka apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos para no dejar que las lagrimas corrieran, Kakashi le había dicho que lo amaba y él estaba seguro que su cariño por él era tan fuerte que de no haber tenido miedo le hubiera respondido con la misma frase, pero estaba asustado no quería dejarlo fuera de él, quería gritarle a la vida que Kakashi le pertenecía y que no podría quitárselo, pero sentía miedo y no quiso pronunciar en voz alta lo que sentía, no quería darle excusas a la suerte para quitarle a Kakashi.

Kakashi caminaba menos lento, a medias había respondido a la pregunta de Sasuke, de muchas formas necesitaba liberarse de todo lo que estaba cargando y hablar era lo más práctico que podía hacer, el joven Uchiha lo escucho atentamente y entre sus palabras no pudo dar con la razón del porque se veía tan triste...

–Esa joven era la novia de Iruka-sensei, ¿Verdad?

-Sí...

–Ya entiendo mejor. –con una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia se quedo en silencio y siguió escuchando el final del relato de su sensei. Ahora estaba seguro que lo que había visto en los ojos de Kakashi no era otra cosa que amor, amor como el que los ojos de su madre tenían cuando su padre regresaba de una larga misión.

Al fin llego a casa, giro la llave y se dejo caer en la cama, necesitaba de tiempo para saber que decirle cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

Apenas habían pasado unos días. Había pasado toda su mañana libre en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de ella en silencio las primeras horas, hasta que los sentimientos lo hicieron comenzara hablar como le hubiera gustado hacerlo si ella hubiese vuelto con vida.

–Kakashi se ha colado en mí vida, de una forma que no puede compartir, yo no sé si hago lo correcto al dejarme llenar de este sentimiento, pero no quiero mentirte, él es importante para mi, me ha dejado ver más haya de su leyenda de una forma tan frágil que quizás en cualquier momento se aleje y me dejo solo, pero aun así quiero seguirle tratando y no sentir culpa por ello.

–... (calma y viento)

–_Sé que tú ya lo sabías, hiciste todo lo posible por no perderme, me siento tan afortunado de haberte tenido y tan culpable de lo que hice, no tengo excusas, sólo quiero que él no se vaya. Tampoco quería perderte a ti, perdóname..._

Después de eso los días pesaban menos, pasaba sus tiempos libres ejercitándose y meditando, ayudando a Naruto para prepararse al examen chunin, a veces Sakura también se les unía y pasaban una buena tarde que terminaba con una invitación a cenar ya fuera en el Ichiraku o en su casa. Iruka ahora sentía más libertad para expresarse.

–¡Concéntrate en el centro de la roca! ¿Listo?

–¡Sí!

Sasuke había progresado tanto en sus técnicas que Kakashi no podía estar más orgulloso de él, tanto así que le enseño su mejor técnica el _Chidori..._

Hace muchos días que había superado las molestias para sentarse y caminar, verdaderamente Iruka era bueno y a veces dejaba escapar su mente imaginando lo extraordinario que sería volver a sentir ese cuerpo sobre el suyo.

–_Iruka-sensei, nos enseño que cuando el arrepentimiento es sincero, puede ayudar a sanar cualquier dolor..._

Eso le había dicho Sasuke una tarde mientras comían, de inmediato el joven había dicho que eso no era posible que hay dolores demasiados grandes que sólo la misma vida puede sanar, Kakashi lo miro y pudo verse así mismo después de la muerte de su padre y sintió una gran tristeza al saber que posiblemente Sasuke se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo que le había dicho su maestro era cierto.

–Sasuke de nada te servirá un gran poder si no tienes compasión y honor en el corazón.

–¿Eso te lo enseñaron quienes provocaron la muerte de tu padre?

–No, me lo enseño un Uchiha.

Kakashi había hecho todo lo posible y más que eso por ayudarla, estaba dispuesto a dejar a Iruka en paz por el sólo hecho de regresarle con vida a la persona que tanto amaba y lo hacía feliz, había ofrecido matar su amor, por la felicidad de Iruka, pero fue al revés y ella fue quien se marcho y lo dejo ahí con el peso de enfrentarse a Iruka y sus sentimientos, no quería terminar como lo hicieron, pero no había sentido remordimiento por haberse entregado a ese hombre y sabía que Iruka entre tanto dolor era conciente de lo que hacía y él ahora se sentía más honesto para enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Los días completaron un mes y el regreso a la aldea llego.

Iruka parado frente a una de las ventanas del salón de maestros espera con ansias que Naruto demuestre sus progresos, que Sasuke haya comprendido la verdadera fuerza de un ninja y que Kakashi vuelva y le diga una vez mas _Te amo_...

-2da parte FIN-

* * *

Como lo he comentado anteriormente y lo hago una vez más este fic se desarrolla, bajo la música de** Alanis Morissette**.

Así con esta entrega llegó al final de la segunda parte de la narración, por lo que les hago una invitación paraacompañarme durante la parte final de este relato. Saludos

Un saludo especial a Susaninjan, -xburbuja- y Rago (te extrañaba) agradezco sus comentarios.


	7. Precious Illusions

Cuando tenía la mitad del capitulo, me di cuenta que esta canción le iba mejor a lo que quería narrar así que lo deshice y comence de nuevo y no me convencía en nada. Aunque la idea era buena xD, pero tuve que reacomodarla y nada y nada hasta que Shiga-san me ayudo. Muchas gracias!

Espero que les guste ya falta poco para que esto llegue a su final. Gracias.

El universo de Naruto sigue siendo de **Masashi Kishimoto** y yo lo sigo alterando para contar mis historias **Yaoi**, sí Yaoi, así que no digan q no saben de que van.

* * *

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**Precious Illusions**

Una vez que el combate inicio se dirigió a las gradas donde comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que Kurenai le dijo que las clases, no se habían suspendido. Dio un suspiro y se dedico a observar a Sasuke a Gaara y también a los guardias del Kazekage, algo ahí no estaba bien.

La clase estaba bastante inquieta, en mayor parte por no haber tenido permiso de asistir al examen chunin por lo que Iruka creyó que un poco de entrenamiento físico, no les iría nada mal, quizás unas diez vueltas al campo bajarían los ánimos de rebelión, mientras los observaba se dio cuenta de que el enfrentamiento entre Neji y Naruto, ya tendría que haber terminado. Era difícil no mostrar favoritismos; Neji había sido su alumno estrella del curso anterior al de Naruto y Naruto, bueno Naruto el peor, pero él lo quería como un hermano y había entrenado y cambiado tanto desde esos días en los que se dedicaba a ser el payaso de su clase. Agitando las manos delante de su cara trato de despejar sus ideas, pero otra más grave se coló.

Tenía que ser el turno de Sasuke y Gaara, ambos estaban entre los favoritos, pero para Iruka lo mejor era que ambos continuarán como genins al menos hasta que controlaran su carácter. Sasuke tenía demasiado rencor y Gaara aunque sólo lo había visto un par de veces, se pudo dar cuenta de que también tenía un gran resentimiento en su interior.

_¿Habría logrado Kakashi, limpiar un poco del alma de Sasuke?_. –Ka...

–¿Piensas en Naruto-nichan?

–Les dije diez vueltas

–Ya las hemos terminado. Iruka-sensei, si estas tan distraído lo mejor sería dejar las clases de hoy. –el intento de Konohamaru por aprovecharse de su maestro fue recibido por una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando se disponían a regresar al salón de clases una nube de humo y ruidos extraños los distrajeron. Quince minutos después Iruka y el resto de los profesores se encontraban reunidos, esperando que se confirmara la situación de Konoha...

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se alegro de no tenerlo cerca sabía que estaba lejos del ataque y él tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas. Después de todo primero estaba su obligación de shinobi.

Iruka regreso al salón de clases por su grupo y en el patio se reunió con el resto de los grupos para comenzar la evacuación.

Konohamaru se encontraba demasiado nervioso, no paraba de decir que su abuelo estaba en peligro por lo que Iruka permaneció lo más cerca posible de él sin descuidar a los demás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le era difícil mantener encerrados sus recuerdo del día de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Cómo mostrarse firme, ante un sentimiento tan conocido?.

Cuando Anko le informo que ya todos los civiles habían sido desalojados, deseo más que en todo ese mes tenerlo cerca y poder protegerlo como a esos niños. Ahora mismo las fuerzas shinobi comenzarían avanzar para enfrentar y neutralizar al enemigo, las mayores posibilidades de bajas estaban por iniciar.

_Sólo quiero verlo con vida._

Los shinobis de la hoja habían logrado detener el ataque en el estadio, pero no podían reunirse con el resto de las fuerzas hasta no ver el resultado del enfrentamiento entre Orochimaru y el Tercero.

Cuando termino, Kakashi tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de partirle el trasero a Kabuto. La Hoja acababa de perder a su Hokage...

Le hubiera gustado tanto ir con él, pero ahora tenía que ir por su equipo, dejo que Genma y Asuma fueran a la montaña.

No había dormido hasta muy entrada la noche, después de regresar del bosque, llevo al equipo siete a que los revisarán y luego tuvo ganas de estar solo.

Cuando amaneció y estuvo listo fue a la piedra memorial, quería saludar a Obito y contarle lo que había pasado, tenía un mes de no verlo había mucho de lo que hablar con él.

Cuando regresaron a la academia se encontraron con escombros, su salón de clases tenía un agujero enorme en la pared trasera, los pupitres destrozados y la pizarra colgaba. Moegui no se aguanto las ganas de llorar, todos sus colores estaban destrozados. Udon y Hanabi trataron de consolarla. Konohamaru no había vuelto con ellos, Iruka los ayudo a recoger lo poco que de sus pertenencias quedaba en pie y les dijo que se alistaran para cuando sus padres fueran por ellos.

Iruka y el resto de los maestros se quedaron un rato más haciendo el informe de daños del edificio, después tendrían que ir por la aldea haciendo lo mismo. Sería un largo día y los planes que habían iniciado con el ya estaban depositados en un bote de basura. Era más de media noche cuando llego a casa, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de ropa.

Al día siguiente se despertó tan rápido que se sintió mareado, tomo algo de aire y una ducha fría para despertar, tenía que ir a la Torre a dejar sus reportes y reprogramar las misiones que ya tenían previstas, la ceremonia de Sandaime sería a las dos de la tarde, tenía mucho por hacer...

Kakashi estuvo hasta las diez de la mañana con Obito, la platica le había ayudado, había sólo una última cosa de la que no se había atrevido a hablar con él.

–Te veré antes de la ceremonia.

Konohamaru esperaba a su grupo a la entrada de la Torre, se le veía tan triste, Iruka le dio una sonrisa de consuelo y caminaron hacía su lugar en la ceremonia. Estaba por llover cuando los consejeros iniciaron su discurso al Tercero y los caídos en combate.

–_No es fácil, estar triste y sonreír al mismo tiempo, ¿Verdad?_

–_No estoy triste, estoy orgulloso de mis padres, estas lágrimas no son de tristeza._

–Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué las personas arriesgan su vida por los demás?

La respuesta de Iruka fue completada por Kakashi. Amor, eso había entendido Naruto. El amor nos hace dar todo por quienes nos importan.

Cuando la ceremonia termino el equipo siete tuvo que irse pues tenía una misión en una granja cercana, mientras Naruto se despedía de su sensei, Kakashi lo miraba agradecido de poder verlo en pie y sanó, deseaba tanto acercarse a él, pero aun tenía cosas por hacer... Iruka también agradeció verlo con vida, con un pequeño gesto le agradeció haber cuidado de sus estudiantes y les deseo buena suerte.

A la mañana siguiente un par de extraños entraron en Konoha, el mal presentimiento de Kakashi se hizo presente de nuevo.

Con la ayuda de Kurenai y Asuma, llevo al otro extremo de la aldea a Sasuke, para volver y ayudarlos contra Itachi y Kisame, pero tal como lo esperaba Itachi llevaba la ventaja y pronto se vio envuelto en la técnica de _Tsukuyomi*._

–Bien Kakashi-san, veamos cuanto has cambiado, desde el ANBU. –Kakashi, no resistió más y pronto se vio atado de pies y manos, con Itachi hiriéndole una y otra vez, diciéndole que quisiera o no, cedería ante el dolor de tres días.

–Veo que has resistido, sigues conciente, pero me pregunto ¿Qué pasará si torturo tu mente, con lo que más quieres?. Así que Kakashi-san, ¿Me dejarás pasar e ir por lo que vinimos a buscar?

–Sasuke

–No, el legado del cuarto Hokage –más rápido de lo esperado Kakashi se encontró nuevamente en el _Tsukuyomi_, pero esta vez no era él quien sufría el ataque.

Iruka estaba atado de pies y manos recibiendo una y otra vez el ataque de kunais y shirunkens que rasgaban su piel, dejando correr su sangre. Sus gritos le perforaban los oídos y se hacían camino a su corazón, no podía verlo sufrir tenía que pararlo, pero cada vez que intentaba moverse su cuerpo se hundía más y más en el suelo, mientras Itachi no dejaba de repetir el tiempo que faltaba para dejar de atacar a Iruka_._

–¡Vaya! Tu sentimiento no ha cambiado, lo sigues queriendo como cuando lo veías entrenar...

–_Iruka esta bien, Iruka esta a salvó–_. No dejaba de repetirlo y antes de escuchar más de Itachi, salió del trance. Itachi estaba agotado, por lo que le dijo a Kisame que tomará a Kakashi y dejará ir a los otros, pero una explosión de agua le impidió sujetarlo, Maito Gai había llegado para hacerles frente.

Lo menos que Itachi necesitaba era medio escuadrón ANBU tras ellos, por lo que dio el encuentro finalizado y se retiro.

El resto se encargo de llevar a Kakashi a su casa, lo único que Asuma le alcanzo a escuchar decir fue –Iruka–.

Llevaba tres días desde su regreso y aun no habían hablado, necesitaba verlo, pero todo lo que sabía de él es que habían regresado de la granja y ahora estaba en descanso, así una vez más oró porque estuviera a salvó... Pero la cara de Asuma no dejaba ver nada bueno, sin más rodeos se acerco a él y le contó lo sucedido...

Salieron a toda prisa de la Torre. –Ahora mismo Gai ha ido tras Sasuke, tendremos que esperar más noticias para saber si necesitaran ayuda_–. _Iruka, no dijo nada y siguió avanzando. Ya no importaba si tenían pendientes, tenía que verlo ahora y saber que estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kurenai les abrió la puerta y les dijo que Kakashi seguía igual, que un médico ya lo había visitado y había dicho que sólo el reposo lo podría ayudar a mejorarse, Asuma le sugirió a Kurenai ir a la Torre para esperar las noticias, ella se resistió un poco pues aunque su genjutsu, no era tan avanzado sabía que podía ayudar de presentarse algún contratiempo.

–Por eso no te preocupes Kurenai, Iruka es mejor que nosotros dos juntos, pero seguro nos avisará si necesita ayuda.

Iruka solo asintió y les agradeció su ayuda. Seguía en el mismo lugar, deseando como hace mucho no lo había hecho que esa persona que estaba acostada despertará y lo observará.

–Te lo dejo a ti Iruka-san. En un par de horas vendrá nuevamente el médico, si necesitas ayuda sabes donde encontrarnos. –Kurenai le sonrió y salió seguida de Asuma.

–Es mi mejor amigo, así que cuídalo bien...

No dijo más y espero que la puerta se cerrará para poder acercarse a Kakashi, lo observo dormir, paso una de sus manos por la pálida cara y noto lo lenta que era su respiración, no tenía idea de si ayudaría o no, pero fue por una palangana de agua fría y una toalla para mojarla y ponerla en su frente.

Las horas habían pasado lentas, pero cuando se levanto para cambiar el agua y buscar algo de comer, escucho el ruido de la manta que cubría a Kakashi.

–¿Kakashi?

–Cuando estaba en el trance de Itachi, te vi siendo torturado miles de veces sin descanso, pero más allá de lo que vi, tu voz me decía que estabas bien y que fuera fuerte. –Iruka, no entendía del todo lo que Kakashi le decía, pero se alegro de verlo despierto se acerco a él y le cambio la toalla húmeda.

–Iruka, yo, yo quise ser fuerte y evadir lo que siento por ti, porque creí que era lo mejor para ambos, pero cuando deje de verte y comencé a conocerte, me di cuenta de la hermosa persona que eres y de lo bien que había hecho Sandaime al elegirte para cuidar de Naruto.

Cuando te vi con ella, creí que había llegado el momento de dejar de soñar contigo, y entonces, caí en la realidad y supe que eres alguien que se ha metido muy dentro de mi corazón. Por eso hice todo lo posible por defender a quienes amas, pero creo que te he fallado varias veces...

–... Tú no me has fallado. –Kakashi, continuó haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse...

–Cuando volví a la aldea deseaba verte, pero cuando todo esto paso me di cuenta de que si te pierdo o te falló me sentiré peor de lo que me he sentido hasta hoy. Me propuse olvidarme de esto, hasta que estuve dentro de esa pesadilla y cuando escuche tu voz, supe que no importa todo el miedo que sienta, tú no te irás de mi. Tú me haces fuerte Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi termino de hablar y se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada, parecía como si hubiera corrido por días, su respiración estaba acelerada y su poco color se bajo nuevamente, Iruka, le acerco un vaso con agua lo ayudo a beber y lo recostó nuevamente.

–No sé como puedo hacerte fuerte, pero si sé que ahora que he estado tan cerca de ti... y-yo no quiero separarme, creo que juntos podremos hacer mejor nuestro trabajo Kakashi-san.

Kakashi sonrió antes de volver a quedarse dormido. –Mi ilusión de hacerte feliz, es más fuerte que lo demás...–. Iruka tomo su mano derecha y la beso.

-Quiero que te recuperes, para que pueda decirte lo que yo siento por ti.

_Tsukuyomi* Genjutsu de alto rango que sólo puede crear quien haya desarrollado el Mangekyo Sharingan, en este caso Itachi. El Tsukuyomi ataca directamente el sistema nervioso central._

* * *

Por si a alguién se le va de que técnica hablo he puesto una breve descripción, y también para que vean lo fuerte q es el amor entre nuestros hermosos senseis, que asi de fácil destrosaron la técnica.

Este cap esta basado no sólo en el anime y la letra de la canción de **Alanis Morissette**, si no también el doujinshi de **HALCO**, Ninpouchou.

Quejas, sugerencias, dudas, jitomatazos y abucheos, igual que comentarios positivos, más abajo ahí donde dice Reviews.

P.D. Visiten el forum (http)( :/ /) (forum) (.) (fanfiction)(.net/forum/Scarecrow_Dolphin_Crew/85621/ )no se arrepentiran. Saludos!


	8. Everything

¡Al fin! el siguiente capitulo de está historia. Siento nervios pues la túve pausada por tanto tiempo que el volver y retomarla fue muy difícil, pero aquí esta y espero les agrade.

Les recuerdo que los personajes y el universo de Naruto pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** al cual le agradecería que se dejara de cosas y le diera un mejor sentido al manga y me sacara de la angustia. Y sin más aquí esta el capitulo, espero le s agrade. Gracias

* * *

**+El amor de Kakashi+**

**Everything**

"…_Tú ves todo  
tú ves cada parte  
tú ves toda mi luz y tu amas mi oscuridad…"_

Iruka repasa la lista de pendientes que debe entregar a la nueva Hokage. Tiene delante de él una pila de gruesas libretas y otra de seis pergaminos. Debe terminar pronto para poder visitarlo por la noche.

Sus parpados al fin atraviesan la capa que lo tiene en oscuridad, comienza a sentir su cuerpo y a escuchar el sonido de una maquina que sin duda registra sus palpitaciones (conoce bien ese sonido), reconoce un aroma a flores y siente un ligero y cálido viento. La luz blanca llega y lo hace abrir poco a poco los ojos siente su cuerpo muy pesado, pero su mente completamente abierta y despejada. Los recuerdos le van llegando poco a poco y puede verlos sin sentir angustia aun cuando no son agradables, de pronto ve a Iruka clavado de pies y manos y enfrentándose al ataque de mil kunais y mil shirunkens, Iruka grita y las heridas se cierran y aparece Itachi clavándole una y otra vez una lanza _–El tiempo pasa tan lento que Iruka-sensei, no soportará ni una hora más, ¿Qué harás Kakashi-san?. _

–¡Esto no es real! – La voz de Kakashi disuelve las horribles imágenes y ante sus ojos aparece al fin la habitación del hospital.

Su cuerpo pesa y pesa mucho, han de haber pasado varios días. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llego ahí, pero sabe que han estado al pendiente de él. Lentamente se va apoyando sobre sus brazos para sentarse y hacerse otra vez con el mando de su cuerpo, siente que sus piernas no soportaran su peso, pero debe intentarlo, y se arriesga. Primero mueve su pierna derecha hasta la orilla de la cama y la deja caer, hace frio, sus dedos tocan el banquillo, la goma que lo cubre es fría y detiene su pie. Se acerca un poco más a la orilla y deja caer su pierna izquierda que también toca el banquillo, hace otro esfuerzo y se queda sentado en la orilla de la cama; el frio le provoca un ligero temblor, la bata ya no es suficiente para cubrirlo. Se da cuenta que le falta su mascara y espera que nadie entre antes de que él pueda cubrirse.

Toma impulso, no sabe por qué pero siente miedo y ansias, quiere caminar y salir de ahí, ir a buscarlo y saber que esta bien, pedirle perdón y decirle que quiere estar con él. Se apoya y cae. –¡Maldición!

–¡Kakashi-san! – La voz de Iruka sale de no sabe donde y de pronto sus brazos lo sostienen para que su cara no toque el piso, Kakashi levanta la mirada y lo ve, entre pálido y sudoroso. –¿Iru-ka?

Iruka lo ve fijamente y sonríe, no va a ocultar que se alegra de verlo despierto, lo ayuda a levantarse, o mejor dicho lo carga y lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama, jala las sabanas y lo ayuda a acostarse nuevamente. –Me da gusto verte despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

–Poco más de una semana has estado inconsciente, pero Tsunade-sama dice que tu recuperación será completa.

–¿Tsunade?

–Sí, ella ha vuelto, mejor dicho Naruto la ha traído de vuelta y ella ha aceptado el nombramiento como Hokage –Iruka sonríe y termina de arreglar las sabanas y la almohada de Kakashi.

–¿Entonces, mi equipo está bien? –Kakashi mira a Iruka y trata de entender un si o un no definitivo.

–Es algo que ahora mismo no puedo responderte Kakashi-san, pero ellos están en la aldea y pronto podrás verlos. –Eso suena como una pronta separación.

–Aun me siento mareado, mejor dime que paso mientras dormía…

Iruka se sienta a su lado y comienza a narrarle la historia de lo que paso después de que él callera en el _Tsukuyomi…_

–Pasaste tres días en tu casa, pero el médico decidió traerte al hospital, Tsunade llego al segundo día de que estuvieras internado y reviso tu estado. No quiso decirnos algo más, sólo dijo que necesitabas descanso y una terapia para limpiar tu sistema nervioso central. Dijo que tardarías más días en despertar.

–¿Y ellos?

–Naruto fue tras Sasuke y pudieron hacerlo volver. Jiraya-sama también volvió, él acompaño a Naruto para buscar a Sasuke.

–¿Jiraya, ya ha tomado a Naruto cómo alumno?

–… No lo sé.

–Tal vez sea mejor que ellos se alejen de mi, ni siquiera puedo mantenerlos lejos de los problemas. –Kakashi desvía la mirada a la ventana y se queda mirando la pequeña flor que flota dentro de una vasija de cristal.

–No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo, debes de aceptar que los formaste bien y ahora ellos podrán seguir su camino ninja.

Kakashi no sabe que decir, quiere decirle que sabe lo que pasará y que lo acepta, decirle que él también está listo para continuar un nuevo entrenamiento y volverse más fuerte, pero no sale sonido alguno de su garganta y sigue con la vista la flor que se queda quieta en el borde de la vasija. Tiene que pensar.

–¿Kakashi?

–Si

–¿Tú recuerdas lo que paso antes del ataque de la aldea del Sonido?

–No, ¿Qué paso?... –la expresión de Iruka era de asombro y de miedo, no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba que Kakashi le ayudara –. –Iruka…

–Yo, tú… yo recuerdo que te conocí cuando éramos niños –y el resto de las palabras quedan apretadas en su garganta.

–Yo te recuerdo desde que Naruto fue nombrado como mi alumno, aunque mis recuerdos de antes son muy escasos debido a todas las veces que mi mente ha sido alterada para evitar que información de alto rango escape de mí. Creo que eso es lo único que no extraño de ser ANBU, hahaha. –Ríe de forma nerviosa y sigue con la mirada perdida en lo que puede ver por la ventana.

–¿Qué? –le cuesta mucho creer hasta que grado la integridad de un ANBU es sometida para proteger a su aldea, pero él tiene muy presente el día que le sonrió por primera vez.

–Cuéntame Iruka ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Rojo hasta las orejas, Iruka, trata de contarle como fue que se conocieron y todas las veces que durante esos años lo había seguido, de su propio intento por ser un ANBU y acercarse a él, pero llegado a ese punto algo en su cerebro se embota y permanece callado con las ideas confusas y en silencio.

–No importa mucho ese "antes" porque yo no lo recuerdo y no quiero ser grosero otra vez contigo. Prefiero recordar que me gritaste en medio de la selección de los equipos genin, ese recuerdo me agrada más. –Kakashi se queda callado, le duele la cabeza y comienza a sentirse cansado nuevamente, hay cosas que sabe que debería recordar, cosas que no son tan viejas y no puede. Itachi hizo algo más en su mente que atraparla y confundirla con el Tsukuyomi, o tal vez fue Tsunade. Trata de sonreírle y se recuesta sobre la almohada–. –Me siento cansado, creo que sería bueno que alguien me revise.

–Sí –Iruka sale de la habitación y va en busca de un doctor. Cuando sale siente que ese cuarto va a explotar, el clima es más ligero fuera de él. La presencia de Kakashi lo atemoriza, él sabe que parte de sus nuevos recuerdos han sido borrados al tratar de reparar su mente, y no sabe si es bueno o malo que los recuerdos sobre ellos hayan sido borrados.

–Lo que importa es que sigues conmigo… _Te quiero Kakashi_.

Cuando Iruka sale de la habitación, Kakashi siente que la temperatura baja y ahora reconoce la sensación del _por qué_ no sintió dolor, ni angustia cuando su mente repetía los recuerdos del jutsu de Itachi. Su mente ha sido nuevamente alterada y se siente como un cobarde, porque toda la fuerza que antes le daba olvidar sus recuerdos, ahora le provoca una increíble sensación de vacio y siente vergüenza de no poder mirar a Iruka y explicarle porque siente que él conoce todo de él…

"_No hay nada que no se pueda relacionar. Y todavía estás aquí."_

* * *

Y cuando parecía que el "y fueron felices por siempre" llegaba pues no! aun ahi un mucho más de esta historia por contar y espero que esten aqui. Por ahora yo me retiro a leer uyn fic remasterizado de **Shiga-san**, a quien le agradezco me haya dado un Review y me haya hecho latir fuerte mi corazoncito _fictero. _Saludos!


End file.
